Published German Patent Application DE 10 2006 028 556 A1 discloses a torsional vibration damper arranged in a drive train of a motor vehicle. The torsional vibration damper is provided to transmit a torque introduced on a drive side, for example, by a combustion engine to a power take-off side, for example a transmission, and may additionally contribute to damping torsional vibrations that may be created by the combustion engine. For this purpose, the torsional vibration damper includes a damper input piece and a damper output piece. The damper output piece is rotatable to a limited extent relative to the damper input piece due to the action of at least one energy storage element.
The torsional vibration damper furthermore comprises a centrifugal pendulum device for further damping and/or absorption of the torsional vibrations in the drive train. The centrifugal pendulum device comprises a pendulum mass support arranged to rotate about an axis of rotation and at least one pendulum mass pair arranged thereon. The pendulum mass pair consists of two pendulum masses arranged opposite each other on both axial sides of the pendulum mass support and connected by fasteners respectively passing through cutouts in the pendulum mass support.
Two rolling elements cause the pendulum mass pair to be pivotable to a limited extent relative to the pendulum mass support. Each rolling element is received to roll in a respective recess formed in the pendulum mass support and in the pendulum mass. In a first section that axially covers the recess formed in the pendulum mass support, the rolling element has a first outer diameter. In a second section axially covering the recess of the pendulum mass, the rolling element has a second outer diameter.
In a third section axially located between the first section and the second section, the rolling element has a collar that tapers in a radially outward direction. This collar prevents the pendulum mass from getting into contact with the pendulum mass support. For this purpose, a collar of this type is provided on the rolling element on each axial side of the pendulum mass support.